1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical module and an electronic apparatus which include an interference filter which separates light of a predetermined wavelength from incident light.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an interference filter has been proposed which transmits or reflects only light of a predetermined wavelength from incident light (refer to JP-A-2009-134027, for example).
JP-A-2009-134027 discloses an optical device (interference filter) in which a pair of substrates face each other and reflection films are respectively formed on the surfaces of the substrates which face each other. In such an interference filter, a gap is formed between the pair of reflection films, and the dimension of the gap determines the wavelength of light which can be separated. Thus, in such an interference filter, it is necessary to maintain the pair of reflection films parallel to each other in order to separate light of a predetermined wavelength with high accuracy.
In this regard, the interference filter is fixed to a transparent substrate, a light receiving element or the like by an adhesive agent and is used as an optical module. However, in a case where the optical module is used in an environment having a large temperature change, stress is generated due to a difference in the thermal expansion coefficients between the transparent substrate, the light receiving element or the like and the interference filter, which causes distortion in the interference filter. As a result, a problem arises such that the gap between the reflection films becomes uneven, and thus, deviation occurs in the separated wavelength or the half-value width is changed.